red rangers fight
by bethanylynn
Summary: Jayden's secret is revealed but it causes him to be hated by one of his teammates will he know how he truly feels about emily or will his secert cost him everything rated T for language
1. training

It was a warm sunny day and the rangers were outside training Mike noticed that every few minutes Jayden watched all the rangers more so Emily and Antonio. After practice mike went up to Jayden and said to him "Jayden ,dude you need to ask Em out already."

"I can't she's my teammate and that's not the reason I was watching them" said Jayden who was now pissed off.

Later that night at the dinner table Jayden speaks up and says "now each of you have a job Kevin you need to work on defense attacks, Emily sword skills, Mike Mastering symbol power, Mia the gymnastics involved with a samurai…"

"I thought we were good at those things" said Mia

"You are if I can finish I was going to say you have those skills I just assigned to help Antonio fight better, I'll help him with the history of the samurai."

Tomorrow Emily thought maybe tomorrow he'll ask me.


	2. revealed

Chapter 2

The next day the rangers were awoken by the gap sensors barley awake they grab their samurizers and head out the door

"Dayu" yelled Mia

"Foolish rangers be destroyed moogers attack"

When the rangers attack Dayu ends up striking the yellow ranger instead of the red ranger.

"Emily" yelled Mia

"Go help the others" yelled Jayden as he rushed to em's side

When mia runs to help Dayu disappears

Back at the shiba house when Emily finally woke Jayden was at her side she saw his eyes and said "hey"

"Hey yourself what were you thinking when you jumped in front of me on dayu's attack"

"Well … I … you see…"

"anyway how do you feel"

"better"

"you should have let me take the hit only because you remind me to much of my…."

"Your what"

"nothing"

After an awkward moment of silence Ji calls every to the common room when thay get there they see a woman standing there with a baby on her hip the woman was a tall skinny blonde blue eyed woman

"Who is this" asked mia

Kevin noticed Jayden looked stunned when Kevin nudged jayden and he snapped back into focus jayden walked over picked the bay and said

"Hey mikayla did you miss me" after he picks her up he kisses Vanessa

"What are you doing here I told u to stay away"

"Hey mikayla did you miss me" after he picks her up he kisses the woman

The rangers are shocked they have no clue what is going on

"What are you doing here I told u to stay away"

"I couldn't"

Jayden just stared at her then looked at the rangers

"Everyone this is mikayla and Vanessa my wife and daughter"


	3. one side of love

"Before you all start to go off…" he started to say when he looked up and saw Emily was gone

"ill be back"

He walked into emily's room only to see her crying

"em whats wrong" she threw a pillow at him

"you have the nerve to ask me that"

"ummm….."

"jayden I have loved you for a while now and I thought you felt the same but your married you're a….a…"

"em… im sorry"he left and didn't look back.


	4. compassion and jealously

The rangers had dinner without Jayden who was eating outside with Vanessa and Mikayla it was so quiet they didn't understand why Jayden never told them. They walked in laughing "hey guys were going to bed." They walked away and soon after all the other rangers went to bed. The next day at breakfast was quieter then dinner and no one knew what to do or say especially since Jayden wasn't there Mentor sent Emily to find him. She knocked on his door and no answer when she opened she found Jayden on the floor shirtless and he wasn't moving she rushed over to him

"Jayden are you okay" she touched his forehead she didn't notice Vanessa walk in.

"Get you country redneck hands off him"

"Excuse me"

"Talk now" they walked outside and she got mad

"Look I know you have a crush on Jayden but he's mine and sweetie you 4 years younger then him touch him again and you will lose a hand" right as she finished Jayden walked out he tells Vanessa to feed Mikayla

"you okay" asked Jayden

"I'm fine" said Emily who walked away avoiding eye contact with his wife.


	5. Gone

After breakfast the rangers went and got into their suits but as jayden was changing Vanessa walked in and kissed him she grabbed his vbelt an5 started to untie it jayden grabbed her hands and growled "not now" "but Jayden we havent had sex in forever" "look i hve to go trian " he walked out leaving Vanessa very angry she watched them train jayden paired everyone up kevin with mike mia and antonio and emily and jayden after practice when they went inside Vanessa confronted her "i thought i told you to stay away from him"  
"I'm doing my best but he is leader i have to do what he says"  
"fine" she stormed off to go see jayden everyone was in the common room when Vanessa screamed "they're getting it on" siad Mike who hi fived kevin little did they know jayden was behind them "ummm Mike she hit her head" they turned to see jayden holding an ice pack just in time the gap sensor went off Jayden handed the bag to Ji and they ran out dayu was terrorizing everyone "dayu" yelled Mia the fight began and moogers grabbed all of the rangers while Dayu grabbed emily "if you wnat to se her agsin you'll give us the sealing symbol"  



	6. the plan

The rangers came back Vanessa heard she was upset but filed with joy she was upset because Jayden was miserable but that slut who liked Jayden was was in his room constantly thinking how to get Emily a while he knew what he had to do. At dinner Jayden told his plan and he was going to rescue Emily and give the symbol power to Master Xandered everyone agreed until Vanessa blurted out "don't you dare not come back." jayden left the Table to get some sleep he didnt need his teammates worrying about would leave first thing in the morning. 


End file.
